Game On
by MsRainey
Summary: It was only a matter of time before one of them gave in. RenoxYuffie Reffie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: So, I was in a Reffie mood... By the way, I am in a big phase right now where I'm itching for a good Cloud/Yuffie **non**romantic story... but can't seem to find any. Anyone up for a challenge?

* * *

I walked into the bar, grumbling all the way to my seat on the stool. Time for a drink after a rather lousy day. Stupid Spiky wouldn't let me near the alcohol at home while Tifa was gone, so I had resorted to coming to this rinky dink bar while she was out the past few nights. "Hey!" I called out to the bartender. "What's a girl supposed to do to get some service around here? I need a beer!"

"You might not want to ask that around these parts, Legs."

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. Oh gawds, no. Not him. Anyone but him.

"What?" He leaned forward, red hair, a striking contrast to the dull colors of the area surrounding us. "Not happy to see me?" I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his pretty little face.

"Are you stalking me?" I sneered, grabbing the drink the bartender placed in front of me and taking a gulp. How many times would I have to run into this jerk?

"Don't flatter yourself." He chuckled, taking a swig of his own beer. "I like my women a little more... developed, if you know what I mean."

Why I oughta… "Yeah, that's why you're itching to get in my panties, huh?" I retorted, suppressing my anger. "You're just scared cause you can't handle a woman like me."

He laughed outright then, causing my cheeks to flush and my jaw to clench. "Oh trust me, I've handled many, you'd be no problem."

"Don't compare me to your sleazy one night stands, Turkey." I grit out. He didn't waver at all and I suddenly smiled mischievously as he went to take another drink. "Your women could never pleasure you like I could. They're not as _flexible _as I am."

I watched with smug satisfaction as he choked on his drink at my remark. Take that, fire crotch.

I finished my beer, feeling lighter. Tifa always told me I was such a lightweight. Shrugging, I order a couple rounds of shots, feeling the alcohol loosen my muscles and ease the tension out of my body. "You know…" I said, blinking and glancing around. "I just noticed, w-where's -_hic_- baldy?"

Reno raised an eyebrow at me, a grin on his face. "Why? Not enjoying my company?"

"_You _annoy me, Turkey." I rubbed my eyes, and glanced at the clock. It was late. Cloud was probably going to lecture me.

"You irritate me, too, Princess." He responded lazily, taking my last shot from my hands and downing it.

"H-hey!" I exclaimed when his actions finally registered. "That's mine!"

"You're done for tonight, babe." He said, standing up and flipping some gil on the counter. He looked at the bartender and gestured his head toward me. "Don't give her any more, got it?"

I pursed my lips at his gall to try and put limitations on me. How dare he! That stupid, thoughtful, totally sexy-

Whoa, _whoa_! Yuffs, get a hold of yourself!

"Catch ya later, babe." He said, sliding his hand up my leg and squeezing my thigh before walking out the door.

Red headed bastard. I'll teach him to try and woo Yuffie Kisa- Kisa- hehe… Kisaraaaaagi. What a funny name… heh..

Wait. Focus. I thought to myself, I need to get out of here. Reeve was going to kill me tomorrow if I went in with a hangover. I pulled out my gil and went to pay the bartender before he looked at me and explained the gentleman accompanying me had already paid for my drinks.

I licked my lips, and walked out the door with slow, hobbled steps. What a stupid head. Yeah… heh… stupid. Stupid red hair (that I totally did _not _want to clutch in my fists) and stupid smile (that I totally did _not _want to wipe off his face with my lips.) Oh, he was good. He was _real _good.

That stupid, considerate bastard.

_Reno: 1, Yuffie: 0_

* * *

Like? Review, please! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: Okay, so... short chapter. I'm pretty busy this week, so I wouldn't expect much updates within any of my stories. Possibly on Wednesday cause I have the day off, but that's only if my plans for the day fall through. ANYHOO! I want to give giant chocolate bars and hugs to **ChocoResha**, **Circle of Pheonix**, **always**-**kh**, **sana**-**chan9**, and **JingYee**! ILY guys! ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

I tried to sneak in through the back door (using my secret ninja stealth, of course). However, as Leviathan would have it, apparently luck was _not _on my side.

What gives, Leviathan?

"Where were you?"

I rolled my eyes. Gosh, how much creepier could Cloud get? I mean, sitting in the shadows? Such a Vincent thing, Chocobo boy… "Oh, you know, out and about. Checkin' the latest night scenes and such." I shrugged, making my way to sit in front of him. "Geez, Cloud? What's up with you waiting for me in the dark? That's a little creepy, if you ask me."

"Good thing I didn't ask you." He responded dryly.

"You're such a grouch," I huffed, "Do you know that?"

He ignored me (What's new?) and grimaced. "Care to tell me why Reno was in here earlier?"

Reno came here, too? What a drunk. Nyuck nyuck!

"To drink, I'm guessing." I said as if it were obvious. What else would you go into a bar for, Spiky?

Okay… maybe Tifa's customers went to ogle her, but whatever. They all drank!

Cloud obviously wasn't satisfied with my answer as he leant forward. "Why was he asking for you, Yuffie?" He had a no nonsense tone that kind of reminded me of Vincent. Talk about being a total sour puss. "Yuffie,"

Huh? Oh, yeah, he was talking to me. "Um…"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You shouldn't hang around with him."

I scoffed. "Oh please, Cloud. Can we save the whole 'protective father against boyfriend' act for Marlene?"

"Boyfriend?" He asked, with only a hint of surprise. "You're dating him?"

"What!" I sputtered, my eyes widening, caught off guard at how my little rebuke had sounded. "You- I- Gawd, _grossness_, Cloud!"

I let out a few scoffs and snorts, shaking my head at the ridiculousness of the implication. "Honestly," I muttered.

Cloud's expression didn't change, but it's not like I was even expecting it to. "Hn."

Reno my boyfriend? Psh. _Yeah_, right. That's just too funny. And completely ridiculous. Me? Bad ass ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi involved with Turkey! Snort. _Puh_-lease.

When Sephiroth comes back from the dea- Oh wait… Scratch that. Heh.

Never, just **never**! Gawd!

"I'm going to bed." I said, quickly, running up the stairs before Cloud could protest. "Goodnight!"

In bed, I tossed and turned. What the hell was I still thinking about that red headed moron for? Must be the alcohol… I punched my pillow at the thought, fluffing it up.

All I could think about was his stupid (totally _not _sexy) grin. **Humph**. I needed to lay off the booze. Stupid turkey… his idiocy was plaguing me even when he wasn't there!

Psh. Whatever. I'd show him!

-Just as soon as I wasn't enveloped in the comfy-ness of my bed… I'd think of a plan.

…Stupid, gorgeous, turk bastard…

_Reno: 2, Yuffie: 0 _

* * *

Ok, there you go! :) Review, please!


End file.
